


Наедине

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Эрен ждёт встреч с нетерпением





	Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> Зашкаливающее мимими

Сперва Эрен не понимал, что происходит.

Несколько раз он пытался спросить, но слова застревали в горле.

Затем смирился.

После начал наслаждаться.

И как итог — ждать эти неловкие встречи.

Эрен уже собирался спать, когда услышал в коридоре шаги. Микаса недавно ушла, проверив, хорошо ли он устроился, не дует ли ему и поужинал ли он. Так что это точно была не она. Застилать только что расстеленную кровать не хотелось, поэтому Эрен отложил подушку и сел.

В дверях стоял хмурый капитан. Его брови сошлись на переносице, словно он собирался устроить Эрену разнос за плохую уборку или промахи на службе. 

— Вы еще не ложились, капитан? — Эрен постарался успокоиться и говорить ровно, ведь сколько раз подобное повторялось. 

— Как видишь. — Ривай шагнул навстречу, но потом остановился, будто в нерешительности.

Эрен редко видел его таким. Обычно капитан Ривай всегда знал, что делать. Сейчас же он словно просил разрешения. Эрен глубоко вдохнул и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати. 

— Хотите присесть?

На секунду показалось, что Эрен зовет своего любимого кота, чтобы погладить. Ассоциация быстро прошла, потому что Ривай, получив разрешение, приблизился и сел. В своей обычной манере закинул ногу за ногу и слегка откинулся назад, на руки.

— Устали? — спросил вежливо Эрен.

— Чертовски.

Эрен кивнул его словам.

Когда они оставались наедине, хотелось рассказать капитану обо всем. И в то же время хотелось помолчать рядом с ним, обернуться этой уютной тишиной и уснуть.

— А ты как?

— Нормально. 

Эрен устал. От экспериментов у него снова потекла кровь из носа. Рассказывать об этом капитану Риваю он не собирался. Но тот рано или поздно сам обо всем узнавал. Иногда он ругался, иногда вымораживал взглядом. Ослушаться его приказов Эрен не мог, но очень хотел.

Они замолчали.

Эрен чувствовал, как пальцы начинают холодеть и подрагивать, но не смел подталкивать капитана к действиям. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы тот передумал и вернулся к ночной работе.

Сердце постепенно пришло в нормальный ритм. Но стоило Риваю пошевелиться, как дыхание сбивалось. И Эрен замер, чтобы не нарушить момент своими неуклюжими действиями.

— Эрен, ты не...

— Нет, вы... — Эрен обернулся и натолкнулся на протянутую к нему ладонь. Окончание фразы застыло между ними.

Эрен быстро пришел в себя, отвернулся и пробормотал смущенно:

— Простите, — и услышал, как Ривай хмыкнул в ответ.

— Все в порядке. Ты очень быстрый. Как и всегда.

Ривай так и не закончил начатое движение, и Эрен об этом жалел. Он бы очень хотел почувствовать его ладонь на своем теле. Куда капитан тянулся? Что он хотел сделать? Эрену бы это точно понравилось, но теперь он, к сожалению, не узнает.

— Простите.

Ривай тяжело вздохнул. И Эрен не сомневался, что сейчас тот поднимется, стряхнет с белых штанов несуществующую пылинку, поправит ремешки снаряжения, тронет шейный платок и, пожелав спокойной ночи, уйдет. Такое уже случалось. 

Ривай вновь пошевелился за спиной, но Эрен не посмел обернуться. Он уже знал, к чему все шло.

— Как же я устал от всего этого, — вздохнул капитан так, словно вечность работал не разгибая спины. В этом вздохе чувствовалась не только усталость от ежедневной рутины, но и усталость от невозможности из нее вырваться и что-либо изменить. Паутина, которая окутывала с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее.

— Тогда идите спать, — сказал совсем тихо Эрен. — Поберегите себя.

— Обязательно. Дай мне минутку.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Эрен. Он готов был дать капитану Риваю хоть сотню, хоть тысячу «минуток», лишь бы тот оставался на месте.

— Отлично, тогда не двигайся.

Эрен хотел уже развернуться с вопросом, но внезапно чужие руки обняли его за пояс, а голова уткнулась в предплечье.

Сердце пропустило удар, а дыхание оборвалось.

Это всегда происходило как в первый раз. Эрен не был готов к такому, хоть и знал, зачем капитан Ривай к нему приходил раз за разом.

Неожиданно. Волнующе. До интимного близко.

Эрен чуть повернул голову и заметил, что Ривай сменил изначальную позу, чтобы было удобнее обнимать Эрена. Хотелось его попросить чуть-чуть подождать, чтобы он мог подстроиться, но все же Эрен боялся нарушить тишину. Да и что сказать?

Им всегда было трудно разговаривать в такие моменты. Эрен не знал, как назвать то, что между ними происходило. Капитан Ривай приходил за тишиной, теплотой и — Эрен очень хотел в это верить, — объятиями.

Так они и сидели. Эрен уже начал дремать, чувствуя на руке размеренное дыхание, и в какой-то момент все же заснул.

Проснулся Эрен от того, что затекла рука. Он приподнялся и обомлел: капитан Ривай заснул, его обнимая, и они из сидячего положения оказались в полулежачем. Причём капитан сопел на Эрене и не думал просыпаться.

Эрен вздохнул, потянулся свободной рукой за курткой и накинул ее на Ривая, чтобы тот не замерз.

Спать уже не хотелось, но Эрен прикрыл глаза и представил, что они с капитаном Риваем живут в мире, где нет титанов. Капитан содержит чайный магазинчик, а Эрен исследует новые земли и, возвращаясь домой, обязательно заглядывает к нему. И тот угощает его своим любимым чаем и с улыбкой слушает рассказы Эрена.

Эрен всегда хотел увидеть, как капитан Ривай улыбается. Жаль, что тот редко это делал.

Во второй раз Эрен проснулся, когда рядом заерзали.

Эрен открыл глаза, увидел сонного Ривая и мигом подскочил.

— Не дергайся, — успокоил он его. — У меня рука затекла.

Эрен не посмел ничего ответить и просто глазел на капитана Ривая в своей кровати. Неужели они так и заснули в обнимку? И всю ночь были вместе? И капитан Ривай его обнимал? Ох, Эрен о таком даже мечтать никогда не смел.

— Простите, капитан, не нужно было подобное допускать, но я...

— Не нужно было к тебе приходить, — закончил Ривай.

Эрен поник. Неужели из-за этой оплошности все прекратится?

— Мне надо идти. — Ривай отложил куртку Эрена на подушку, вновь зевнул и посмотрел на него. — Ну чего ты скис?

Эрен покачал головой. Не стоило говорить о своих мыслях. Эрен попросту боялся того, что успел надумать за то время, пока капитан к нему приходил. Да и та фантазия, которая ему снилась накануне... Так жаль, что этого никогда не случится.

Ривай поднялся, и Эрен шагнул в сторону, освобождая путь.

— Эрен, посмотри на меня.

Эрен поднял голову, прекратив изучать свои голые ноги. Вечером он не успел снять ремни, и теперь в перетянутых ремешками местах пульсировала боль.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ривай и слабо улыбнулся. — Было неплохо. 

Эрен кивнул.

— Да, капитан.

Ривай зеркально кивнул в ответ:

— Ложись спать. 

Эрен замотал головой и пояснил:

— Нет. Могу я еще чем-то помочь вам, капитан? Вы только скажите!

— Отдыхай, Эрен. — Ривай расслабил шейный платок, сглотнул и продолжил: — Быть может, в следующий раз.


End file.
